Kenichi in Konoha
by Pencyke
Summary: Kenichi wakes up in a hospital in the middle of the giant ninja battle that was the third phase of the chuunin exam. He doesn't know what's going on, but he doesn't care, someone need his help.


Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple is an under appreciated anime with an awesome manga that goes even further beyond. Everyone should read it.

This is my contribution.

* * *

White. Stark white walls, a bright white ceiling, sterile white blankets. He was in a hospital, but it wasn't the Ryozanpaku clinic. That was weird, master Koetsuji had always performed any medical work needed himself. Well, at least the provided clothes were green.

Kenichi wasn't surprised that he'd ended up in the hospital, especially after that last battle. The number one disciple of the life saving fist rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in the hospital bed, "What happened? I remember fighting against Kajima, but after that last attack... Nothing?" Had Kenichi failed to save Miu? Before the boy could devolve into sulking in the corner, a plain faced man busted through the hospital door, a little knife in his hand like Shigure sometimes used.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Kenichi remembered that the small knife was called a kunai. The man wasted no time in aiming the weapon at the disciple of Ryuzanpaku.

Kenichi would later claim that his body moved on it's own as he kicked the kunai out of the ninja's (what else could he be) hand, grabbed onto the man's clothes, and judo flipped him.

Kenichi didn't mean for the poor guy to fly clean through the hospital wall and out into the street three stories below, "Sorry- Ah! What are you doing! Knives are dangerous, don't go throwing those things everywhere!" The ninja he was yelling at tossed one of said knives at the high schooler, who dodged out of the way with a yelp.

"W-why me? I just finished a huge fight and now I wake up in the middle of another one? Why couldn't I just wake up in the loving embrace of my dear Miu?" Kenichi's whining was interrupted by a little voice that sounded suspiciously like his karate master say 'If you have time to whine then you have time to fight! Ahahahahaha! Now go get me some sake!'

Yep, that was definitely Master Sakaki. Kenichi nodded to himself as he made his way down from the hole in the hospital wall.

"Yeah, I don't have to put myself in danger to help. There's already a lot of people fighting already, so I'll just help the people who can't fight get somewhere safe. I don't want to accidentally hurt the good guys, so I'll just wait to fight anybody. Yeah, that's a good plan."

Of course, that plan went right out the window when someone spotted him climbing down from the third floor window in his hospital pants and tried to shish kabob him on their sword. Sensing the danger, Kenichi invoked the Nijima style dodge technique taught to him by his self proclaimed best friend. He danced away from the sword's edge, and down the rest of the way to the ground in a scant amount of time, the movements unnaturally guiding him away from harm.

Kenichi had no time to celebrate, however, as this new ninja was upon him once more, but now that the disciple was on more familiar terrain, he could do something about it.

"You're good with a sword, but you're no match for master Shigure!" With that proclamation, Kenichi allowed the blade to slip past him as he slammed his elbow into the man in front of him.

As Kenichi stood over his unconscious opponent, a feminine voice called out from above, and Kenichi noticed the chaos taking place all over the rooftops, "Holy shit! That stupid looking civie kid just took out one of the enemy in one hit!"

A more authoritative voice called back across the weaving mass of bodies, "Well get him up here! We need all the help we can get!"

Before the high schooler could get even a word in for his defense, Kenichi felt something wrap around his torso and yank him up to a nearby roof.

His bare chest slammed into the edge of the tiled roof and the boy had to scramble the rest of the way up, "What's wrong with you? I could've died!"

A horribly scarred man turned towards Kenichi, an air of leadership about him, "Civilian, you've just been drafted. No time to explain specifics, just go out there and help fight the sand and sound ninja."

"Huh?"

The scarred man turned to a woman in a trench coat who'd just punted some poor bastard square in the face, "Follow her and do what she tells you."

Trench coat lady smiled at Kenichi as she backhanded another guy off of the roof they were occupying, "I won't wait for you if you fall behind, Flesh-Bag." Then she was off, bounding across the rooftops.

As Kenichi reluctantly followed, keeping up as best he could, he whispered to himself, "Scary."

"Don't think I didn't hear that Flesh-bag!"

"Sor-" Kenichi felt movement behind him and was in motion before his mind had caught up. He twisting away from the sharpened edge of the blade, grabbed the offending arm and and slammed three consecutive elbows into the man's face. He was unconscious before he hit the tile, "-ry?"

"Would you look at that, Flesh-bag might actually survive 'till morning!" As Kenichi followed the scantily clad lady's twisting trail through the fighting, she said, "I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" She continued speaking even as she flipped over a couple of guys, tiny orange snakes whipping out to bite into their necks, "Feel honored to be under the command of the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko!"

Kenichi stared between Anko and the two fallen ninja for a moment before he pointed at her with a shout, "You keep poisonous snakes up your sleeves?!"

"You completely missed the point."

Kenichi ducked under some stray shrapnel, screaming, "How do you expect me to get the point when I'm trying to avoid the people who are trying to kill meee!"

"What are you, an idiot? This is a ninja village, there's always someone trying to kill you! It's just easier to notice right now." Anko glanced over and noticed the trail of unconscious bodies and noted that they were still breathing, "And what are you doing leaving them alive? These are enemy ninja we're fighting!"

Kenichi started in surprise, almost losing his head in the process, "What? Are you crazy?! I'm not a killer!" Kenichi's masters had always impressed upon him the importance of life and it was a shock to have someone talk about killing as if it were normal. 'It's just like Yami, they follow the way of the life stealing fist.'

Kenichi clenched his fists as he disarmed and dispatched the sound ninja in front of him, "All life is precious, no matter how big or small," He clenched his teeth as he slapped away a thrusting sword, drawing blood from his hand, "No matter how good or bad a person is, or how much anyone hates them," His eyes burned with inner determination as he slammed his fists into his opponent's face and stomach, launching them across multiple rooftops before they tumbled into an alley and out of sight, "I will fight for the lives of everyone!"

Anko rolled her eyes, unmoved by Kenichi's passionate speech, "Save your idealistic preaching for someone who'll listen. Now come on! We need to get behind their line and sow some chaos!"

"Right!"

As the two took off across the roofway, Anko wondered about the unremarkable boy in the hospital pants. He fought way too well to just be some civilian who'd picked up taijutsu on a whim, but he obviously wasn't a ninja. She could just see it in his eyes, he lacked that inherent aura of danger that one would learn to subconsciously project early on in a ninja career. That wasn't to say that he was weak, quite the opposite really, Anko had expected him to fall behind or at least need her to bail him out way earlier. It was amazing to see him fight and beat these shinobi they were fighting while not being a ninja himself, 'Granted the ninja we've faced thus far have all been about chunin level or less, nothing I couldn't've handled on my own.'

Kenichi ran across the rooftops with focused determination. He didn't enjoy fighting for fighting's sake, but he was a protector. For now, Kenichi decided to protect this strange place crawling with ninja, so he pushed his thoughts of home and his masters and Honoka and sweet Miu to the back of his mind. All he heard was the pounding of his own feet on the warm roofing tile.

He spotted another ninja, they were doing something weird with their hands. Just as the high schooler was coming in to deliver an intense blow, the ninja finished whatever they were doing and put their fingers to their lips. Then his world was engulfed in flame.

"Agh!"

As the ninja went down, so too did Kenichi, with minor burns all over his front. They hurt for sure, but the high-schooler was more shocked that someone had just blown a fireball in his face. People weren't supposed to do that, it was dangerous! Kenichi shook his head, he had to remember that these people were Satsujinken, they had no qualms with killing or doing anything else in order to win.

Now that he took a moment to look around and pay attention to more than just the immediate surrounding enemies, Kenichi noticed various other ninja doing things even more crazy than that one guy. Left and right, they were throwing lightning bolts, breathing fire, raising huge walls of dirt, running on walls, and all sorts of things. In the distance there were even a couple of giant monster battles going on.

Kenichi was in such awe of it all that he didn't notice the enemy ninja creeping up behind him with their weapon raised. It was too late by the time Kenichi felt the presence behind him. He wondered, 'Is this how I die?'

The self satisfied smirk on the ninja's face morphed into surprise as they broke off the attack and jumped away, just in time to dodge the wave of metal flying in from the side.

Following the thrown weapons in a blur of martial arts was Anko to the rescue, "Hey! No killing the kid!" Her furious assault pushed the enemy ninja toward the edge of the roof, but from there he began to push back.

As Kenichi rolled back to his feet he spotted another ninja perched slightly away from Anko's fight with a kunai in hand. His eyes widened as the ninja pulled their arm back, and in a moment of inspiration Kenichi used his foot to launch a piece of roofing tile at the ninja.

Another ninja attacked the high schooler from behind and, in a flurry of strikes, Kenichi left them unconscious as he moved to deal with the growing number of enemies showing up to capitalize on the situation.

Anko was having a bit more trouble with her latest opponent than she'd had with the others. She almost smirked as he dodged her sleeve snakes with precision born from surviving countless battles. This guy was a jonin.

Amidst the quick stabs at vital areas, the man facing Anko began to speak, "I've heard of you, Mitarashi Anko, former student of lord Orochimaru." Anko grit her teeth as the ninja slammed against her defenses, "You had the chance to be apart of something great. You _were_ apart of something great," He smirked, "But you weren't good enough, were you?"

"Shut up."

"You're quite famous among lord Orochimaru's forces, you know. Everyone in the hidden sound village knows the story. You know, the one where you were too weak to continue to be of service to Lord Orochimaru." They locked blades for a moment and he snarled, "The one where you were cast aside like the trash you are."

It was only for a moment, a breath, the slightest twitch, but it was the opening he'd been aiming for. The sound jonin deliberately flung a kunai past Anko at Kenichi who'd been fighting off the lower level ninja trying to butt in on their fight. The dull *shlk* of a kunai passing between the ribs and into his heart rang out in time with Kenichi's scream of pain.

The sound jonin stared at Anko's shadowed face, eyes wide, "But, you're weak." Then she twisted the kunai buried in his chest and let him fall to the tile, dead.

Kenichi had been fighting off three different ninja, making full use of his seikuken against them when he'd felt an object of his imminent demise enter his field of control. He hadn't been fast enough to completely stop it, but he'd been able to somewhat redirect it into one of the enemy ninja's feet. He realized the damage he'd taken when he lifted his arm to maintain his seikuken. The pain had flared as if it was lava that was flowing freely from his arm instead of blood. He couldn't use his arm.

Kenichi bit back another scream as two other ninja came at him. Instead he whispered, "Korui…"

Had Anko not seen it with her own two eyes she would've sworn Kenich had used chakra. He completely lowered his guard as if he was inviting the blades into his chest, then in an instant he was holding one ninja suspended in the air with his foot in the guy's gut, with the other guy falling to the ground unconscious and the only evidence of how being his outstretched arm with his hand bent down.

"Nuki!"

Despite that spectacular move taking out two enemies simultaneously, still more came. Anko could clearly see that he was in pain, and his entire right arm hung limp at his side, slick with his own blood.

As Kenichi raised his good arm and the same leg into a guard in preparation for the imminent onslaught, a kunai stabbed into the roofing tile with a little slip of paper attached to the circle on the handle. The highschooler watched in confusion as the paper quickly burned out.

And then exploded.

Kenichi was blasted clean off of the roof he'd been standing on and his flight was stopped by nothing less than a brick wall. Using his good hand and any footholds he could find, Kenichi was able to slow his decent enough to land on his feet. His knees shook with weakness and he leaned back against the brick wall in the alley where he'd fallen. A dumpster blocked his view of the street so he stared up at the sky, feeling the heat slowly drain out of his body as he watched the shadows dart by up above him.

His head pounded as the world around him began to fade. He silently apologized to Miu and the masters. He was going to die in some alley, in an unfamiliar city, fighting ninja of all things for who knows what reason. He would've laughed if he had the strength.

The last thing Kenichi saw before his world went completely dark was a form crouched over him.

* * *

Ok, I'm done.

I love Naruto crossovers, and I love Kenichi crossovers, and I love when a crossover with Naruto focuses on the other side of things where it's the pro tag from another show that's been pulled into the Naruto-verse, and there are far too few of them out on the internet.

Tell me what you liked, or what you didn't. If you thought it was cool, try to explain why (even if it's just sound effects).

I want to be a better writer and I can't without criticism.

Thanks, bye.


End file.
